You'll Be Okay
by im-an-amazingdan-fan
Summary: Dedicated to a close friend - Dan and Phil always compete when they see the same follower on each others profiles, normally out of fun However they receive a premonition about one certain follower, which changes their perspective on everything.


I've uploaded this short for a very loving friend going through a difficult time. I hope you enjoy this, 3

* * *

"Okay, I've just uploaded this months video!" Phil Shouted from his room.

Dan was in his usual slouch in the crease of the sofa, only grunting loudly to Phil's excitement.

Scroll, Scroll, Scroll.

Scroll, Scroll, Scroll.

Dan was on twitter.

He could hear Phil's footsteps moving throughout the echoey new house until they eventually (after a stop in the kitchen for what looked like a cup of tea) reached the living room, which was still crowded with unpacked belongings whereby both had procrastinated to empty them. Shimmying through the small corridor they had made, Phil finally slouched down next to dan, a slop of tea slashing across them both. Dan startled.

"Phil!"

"Sorry! I only wanted to sit down" he happily exclaimed back.

"And cause an earthquake, I imagine" Dan laughed.

"Hey! That's not nice" Phil cackled back, punching Dan's arm, which jolted the mouse across the screen and closing the browser.

Dan glared, but broke in a laugh, while Phil snorted. He saw it as payback for Dan being mean, but they both laughed at one another. Dan pulled back the browser, huffing at the idea that he was no longer three miles into the comments, and began at the topmost tweet. Phil had flicked the tv on but wasn't all that interested, so he glanced across at Dan's twitter, the meme central.

"Hey! Stop stealing my followers," Phil giggled. This was a game that they both played; whenever they recognised a follower posting on the others media, they would call the other out for stealing that follower sort of as a competition. Dan laughed and pulled out a confident stance.

"I'll have you know that this person tweets me all the time. She likes ME better!"

"And I'll have YOU know, she tweets me almost every day, and she tells me how much she enjoys my videos on youtube."

"I bet she likes me more than you," Dan trifled back "here, ill get up my recent video and show you. Shell be there"

It took nearly twenty minutes, by which time Phil had nearly forgotten that Dan was still looking for that one solitary comment, so when he found it-

"HA! GO FISH YOU BEDHEAD"

For the second time that day, tea spilt over, mostly onto Phil's shirt as he cup was hovering just above his mouth. It splashed on the just dried patch that had been hit the last time, and Phil just lets out a sound of exasperation.

"Sorry, I forgot- but look! I found her comment!" Dan exclaimed to the commotion unhelpfully.

Phil was too busy trying to pat his bogey green shirt dry to pay much attention, but by this time, the competition was back on, and both locked competitive eyes.

"Fine, let me go get my laptop, I've just put that video up, and I can guarantee that she will be on there, and I can also guarantee she will like me more!" Phil marched out the room as he said this, slowly moving the last part of his sentence into a shout through the walls. "You won't win Howell!"

Dan snorted.

Moments later, a tea-stained Phil pranced back into the room, rather gleeful.

"I told you, you won't win; I've found her comment already, it was posted almost as soon as my video aired, so she's much more clearly liking me more than you!" He plonked himself back down next to dan, Careful to nudge his arm and again cause him to accidentally close the browser. This infuriated Dan, who then reached across and hit the close browser on Phil's laptop, gleefully looking back over to his own screen.

"Fine" Phil laughed. "Evens?"

"Even" Dan replied, Opening his browser.

Scroll, Scroll, Scroll.

Scroll, Scroll, Scroll.

Scroll, Scroll, Scroll.

* * *

Later that evening (realistically, this was about three in the morning considering its Dan and Phil) they both went to bed and fell to sleep much quicker than they normally would. Phil never even made it under the covers.

Both dreamed the very same dream that night.

* * *

 _They were both stood on a quiet crescent, the air much to calm for it to be real. Dan and Phil looked at one another, realising that they were far from where they lived. Though almost as if it was destined, they took identical steps toward the house in front of them, and just before they reached the front door, hands outstretched to enter, they were suddenly inside the house, stood in the living room. Across from them, a woman sat, legs tucked beneath her and her head resting on the arm of the sofa and her face pressed slightly down. She didn't move, but they knew she was just resting. It was almost as if they knew where they were._

 _And then they knew._

 _This was the woman from their earlier topic of competition. The one who left all the loving comments, supportive posts, and an almost religious support for the both of them. She liked every video, shared it with her friends, and emitted the most loving feeling in the world._

 _She gave everything to everyone else, including Dan and Phil. She was one of the reasons that they smiled when they posted._

 _But both felt a sad, lonely cloud in the room. It gave them shivers and feeling of weakness. If the cloud was a colour, it was every colour on a stormy night. It was that tightness of the throat before crying, and the sickness of anxiety, the storm of an overactive mind._

 _They both work up and understood._

"We Love you, Claire,

Just remember that" Concluded Phil.


End file.
